Chained
by saiyuki-chan-098124
Summary: Kaede Rukawa, heir to their company, faces the hardest options in life: to find a girl in 3 months or quit basketball forever. Before he had to decide, a girl and an accident changes the lives of many different people in his life. RuXOC
1. His Thoughts

**Moonlight Blue**

**Chapter One: His thoughts**

One day in the boring life of our handsome guy…

"Hey! You move out of TENSAI's way!" Sakuragi Hanamichi shouted.

"Hn, stupid monkey." That was one of Rukawa Kaede's famous 2-3 liner phrases.

"Who? Who's stupid?" the red-haired "self-professed genius" cried out. "You look at yourself first, and then judge the tensai!"

"Mirror, please."

"Grrr…. This is going nowhere…" he said. "Kitsune-kun! I hate you!"

"Me either."

"Hmph!" As soon as Sakuragi exited the gym after a late night practice, Haruko appeared his way, smiling.

"Sakuragi-kun!" she greeted "late from practice?"

"Yup and also from arguing with a stupid fox." Sakuragi pointed at Rukawa, who was staring at space with a blank expression. Sakuragi scowled at that. Haruko was blushing already.

"Never mind him, I'll walk you home!" he cheerily replied. She nodded, and then took a short glance at the boy.

_Wow, he looks cuter at night… _the girl who couldn't help but think of the lonesome boy is flushing.

» Rukawa continued his daily night practice, unaware that his dad might scold him again. On the second thought, he would not care much, because all in his mind is to make him study and to forget basketball. But what would they do if their only heir was as useless as a bum? He is never interested with their company--- the one his dad had inherited and his greatest grandpa invested.

_An heir._ Rukawa murmured in the air. _They all expect me to do something good. Why don't they drop me off and leave me alone? They treat me as an ultimate bastard._

His "good" conscience spoke off. _Well, because you do not go according to his standards._

"I simply do not care!" he dribbled quicker, imagining an opponent on his front, and as expected, he defeated it. After few more 3-pointers, our protagonist decided to go home.

» The Rukawa mansion is a great mixture of 3 cultures, Western, Chinese, and Japanese. With his dad Japanese, and mom a Chinese, Kaede grew up in simple confusion of his life--- to bear with different cultures and types of people he gets along with. Kaede's childhood is not as bitter as anyone, but it was such a nice and comfortable living. But he didn't want that but his parents' attention to his artwork and activities, and so on.

He never liked basketball till he reached Junior High. His extravagant living was sure nice, but still, he hates social contacts with his dad's business partners. He would rather sulk in his room that to ever hear the rest saying:

"Is he your heir? He's such an adorable kid! Your future rests on him!"

But now, of course he'd grown into a lad, there was some change in their dialogue.

"Is he your son now? He's so handsome! I want him to be my daughter's fiancée!"

And, he didn't want that either.

So as for now, Kaede still lives on confusion. That made way for his character to be annoying to most. He hated girls as much as he wanted, but as soon as you'll know him in this story, it's not much of a truth. Everything in his lonely and wealthy life contributed to his so-called "cold" and ambiguous character. He's trying to rebel against his parents' will for him. Poor guy after all…

Pedaling his way to their mansion, his thoughts wearying him more after the practice bugs him. As he was thinking… do other guys experience what is going on with him? He just needs someone to confide with his random thoughts… his feelings…

_But who in this world?_

_No, not to my teammates nor those annoying fan girls. Enough of our butler too._

He realized that he's suffering just by himself. Alone and that's it, but hoping for another chance to change his entire life--- something different, to live as the happy kids in his neighborhood. To make friends and find people who could relate to him and his problems. Somebody. Somebody to LOVE…

_**Love?**_

He never felt that, nor expressed it. He knew from his parents that they love him. And his primary school teachers had taught them that. But he does not know anything about it still until this time. This point of time where in girls yells something like:

"We love you Rukawa-kun!"

_Not that kind of love! _He yelled pathetically to himself. At last, he's home. The gates open for his return. The maids fall in line as he arrives. The young maids were pinched by their mothers. Many ladies still apply as his personal maid. He declines it. He wants to stay alone. By and by, he realizes that it's not that easy to be him.

Someone with the famous name of Rukawa Kaede.

_That stupid Kitsune. A selfish brat._ He told himself gently. _What is love anyway? Why do we need it?_

Climbing up to his room, he considered that as a missing part of his life… and he seeks for it as time goes by slowly…


	2. Changes

**Chapter Two: Changes**

Continuing from last time…

"Kaede, your dad wants to talk to you." His mother appeared at the hallway. "He said you have to do something for him."

"Not again! Not another blind date!" he thought rapidly, trying to contain him from showing any sign of fear to his mother. He sure does not want to look weakened.

* * *

He recalled his first experience with his dad's set-up. As if he was experimenting on his own son, in a sociological studies. He was asked to date a rich company girl at the age of 14. She was pretty, but the thing is she's more annoying than him. She nags him and drags him. If only she's not a girl, he would have kicked her out.

Therefore, he's afraid to try that thing once more.

Sighing, he continued his way to his father. _Basketball… sleep… basketball… sleep… Girl? GIRL! Awful!_ He was pretty mixed up. He had arrived his father's library without even noticing.

"NO!" he yelled, finally loosing his temper from his thoughts.

"And what's a NO, Kaede?"

* * *

He was back from his reverie. Looking at his front, his grinning father was looking at him in an _annoying way_.

"Anything else but that." The boy replied "A big NO for blind dating. I hope and pray for you not to make such set-up. You're playing with my feelings. Enough."

His voice, monotone again, shocked his father at first. "So you are so willing. I never talked to you that continuously. You have changed a bit now, my son."

A shrug.

"Stop glaring at me. Your eyes get smaller!" his father was now chuckling like a fool. "I love your eyes, Kaede-kun. You got it from your mom…"

_Is he teasing me or what!_ He thought of his dad silently. _Grrr… I don't like what's going on!_

"Again, I called for you as the company president." His dad became serious at last. "Knowing from everyone that they wanted you as the next president---"

"But I…"

"Let me finish first." His dad continued. "I know but you have actually no choice."

"Well---"

"And so… I am requiring you to at least fulfill some requirements."

"What the heck are you saying?"

Rukawa Kaede seethed, glaring at his dad at every angle. His fiery glares sure scared him a bit. "Take it easy. Everyone does this sort of initiation… not really…"

"Just tell me."

"Okay… here it goes. This deal will be for one year. You will not continue your studies at Shohoku if you fail. You will be thrown to Beijing."

"WHAT?" His _small, Chinese eyes _enlarged in trauma.

"And in case you succeed, you will be supported fully in basketball, stay at Shohoku, have a chance to be a National player, be the company president… and most of all…"

He paused, grinning. This irritated Kaede more. "… The last thing is my only wish for you as my successor. One person could help you out for your success. And that thing is… you must have an instant fiancée."

"NO WAY!"

* * *

So that's the beginning of everything. Kaede got up early for school, for the first time, and hadn't practiced basketball early in the morning. What's shocking is that he absent-mindedly agreed to their butler in going to the school with their extravagant car. As soon as he arrived at the gate, many students were astounded.

"Wow! What a nice car!"

By chance, his fellow teammates were staying there too. And as the chauffer opened the door, he stepped out, admired by more girls, and leaving his teammates' mouths wide open.

"It's Rukawa Kaede!" yelled some girls from the back. "YAY!"

"What the hell?" Sakuragi exclaimed "Kitsune had a piece of fortune this day!" He came closer to take a look, and even saw his reflection on the gleaming black car. Unexpectedly, Kaede didn't react violently. Instead, his chauffer answered:

"Young Master Kaede owns this car, sir. His family owns lots of companies." He explained "he just humbly rides his bike so that no havoc like this will happen."

* * *

With that, the crowd became silent, and Sakuragi looked at the whole area. There are lots of people who were astonished at Kaede's revealed lifestyle. Suddenly, he simply looked at his chauffer in a moderate manner, then signaling him to go. He followed his command, and the car zoomed away the Shohoku's main school gate. Everyone stares at him.

"Isn't that Kitsune?" Sakuragi told Miyagi, "I thought he'll gonna say stupid monkey or some insult to the tensai!"

"Shut up that tensai thing! I guess something's wrong about him today." Miyagi replied, leaving Sakuragi teary-eyed.

"You're cruel!"

* * *

Then the school bell rang, and the rest of the students proceeded to their classes. Haruko, who was walking alone were surprised by her classmates who were at the school gate location a while ago. They were running hysterically, trying to talk to Haruko immediately.

"Haruko-chan!" one called. "Do you know what we just saw and who?"

Haruko was startled, "What? I don't get it. Is that a very important thing?" the girls walked side by side to their classroom. "Calm down and tell me."

"Well, it all began when a black Limo was parked in front of the school," she said "and then, suddenly…" She stopped, leaving Haruko eager. "it's…"

"It's what?"

"Rukawa-kun came out of it!"

"Nani!" she shrieked. Then she blushed upon the mere mention of his name. "Wow, I couldn't believe it… he actually is rich!"

"Yup, and his chauffer also revealed that he is the son of a rich company president."

"Everyone just couldn't believe it!"

"Yeah," Haruko replied sadly. "That means that I really have no chance to be with him or even talk to him."

"Oh, Haruko-chan… don't take it so seriously."

* * *

Having the day continued, Kaede's eyes were open and everyone couldn't help but notice it. The teacher seemed very pleased with his transformation. Every time a thing is presented, he dared to ask some questions, participated in recitations, and nodded to his contentment. All in one day, Kaede seemed to be the teacher's pet. He even volunteered to dust the eraser for his teacher.

The news spread. He was the content of every conversation. His teammates heard of that too.

"I guess he has a problem." Akagi told Kogure. "Rukawa is not the type of guy to change immediately, besides the fact that he can change for basketball and not for studies."

"But what problem will a rich guy encounter?" Kogure replied, thinking.

"Family problem?" Mitsui asked

"He's not your type, Michi!" Sakuragi entered the scene with his guntai. Mitsui glared at him. He laughed at this. "See, you're guilty!"

"What is the relation of that with regards to Rukawa?" Mitsui frowned. "Well, let's accept it. At least he could be very, very useful now. He could play with us as a team."

"That's right." Akagi replied. "We will be surely the best team."

"That's nice! Coach will love that." Kogure added.

"NO WAY!" Sakuragi said "if he plays with us, the game will be ruined! He just needs to mind his own thing!"

"MORON!" everyone yelled at him.

"Don't you get it? It's nice, Sakuragi. First, he won't be so selfish, then he won't bother to insult your _tensai skills_…" Akagi tried to appease Sakuragi with his few convincing words with the very word "tensai".

_Gori is right…_ he thought to himself, _I could now command that stupid fox!_

Time of practice came. At exactly 5 pm, everyone was waiting for Rukawa's arrival. But, unusually…

"Where is he? He's 10 minutes late!" Akagi shouted

"Sorry." A voice said, coming from the door, with several females behind him.

"What a dramatic entrance!" Sakuragi said.

"… I need to run some errands for Mr. Tezuka."

"OK, let's begin!"

"HAI!"

Kaede didn't reply. Everyone looked at him in disbelief…


	3. Decisions and Actions

**Chapter Three: Decisions and Actions**

Continuing from last time…

**---------------------------**

"What's the matter with you?" Sakuragi shouted, staring at him unbelievably.

"Nothing,"

"NO!"

"Why do you care?"

"STOP IT! Rukawa, explain yourself now! We need to know what's going on with you! Or else, we won't accept you as teammate!" Sakuragi finally shouted.

"I don't care." The boy answered unemotionally. "Go ahead."

"What!" everyone exclaimed, even the guys who were just watching the practice. "is that really Rukawa?"

"We are not joking, Rukawa Kaede. Better tell it now." Akagi replied calmly. "what's your problem? You are not like that."

"I don't think you'll understand." He answered grimly, looking at everyone with his dark eyes.

"Just tell it, we will all try to understand."

**---------------------------**

So he began shortly narrating his unfortunate story, on how his dad wanted him to be the next company president, and prepares him for such a responsibility. His dad wants him to quit basketball or find a girl--- to secure the continuity of the Rukawa clan, for it is his sole responsibility as the only son and heir of the whole clan. He has set up his mind, trying to give up on basketball than to find a girl for him… even listening so well in his class to get high grades.

There was a sudden silence in the whole court, in that short meeting of Shohoku members. Rukawa, as the ace player of the team, must be helped, so Akagi decided that all should help the poor boy. He was in some state of confusion, and making his concentration and even his mind destroyed. One of the suggestions from the members was for them to find applicants for Rukawa's girlfriend.

"I'm sure the court will be filled with ladies." Kogure replied "to make it harder, on Sunday, they must present a bio-data and themselves for an interview. And Rukawa-kun, you should be here."

He nodded. It's so easy for him to agree.

"And then, we could be able to solve this mess."

Haruko heard it very clearly. Then the very next thing she knew, she was trying to create a bio-data. But… she had second thoughts of doing so., or maybe because of the fear of being rejected.

**---------------------------**

Ayako started creating the poster with Ryota and Sakuragi. Kogure and Akagi thought for the questions. The rest came arranging the entrance and exit; even the others helped by making and posting the flyers around the campus. Coach Anzai laughed at the things they were doing for Rukawa. While the boy, was silently sitting amidst his busy team. They were all willing to exert full effort to help him. They really need him to play for their team, and they know that he'll be a great help for their Inter-High chances.

"I really do not wish to involve all of you…" he began to say. "I-I'm sorry."

They were shocked at what he said. Sorry. Did they just heard that or imagined it? Sakuragi sighed, going towards Kaede.

"Don't feel sorry, kitsune. You know, I really do not want to help at the first place… but…" he began. "I think teammates should help each other, right?"

"I think so," he answered with his usual tone. "Anyway, it's my father's fault" he murmured.

Not long after that, females of the school and from other schools had come to Shohoku, for the news was spread that easily. The rest of them didn't expect this, and the whole thing was a big click for everyone. They hurried o make the last preparations, and the next day, they will set the whole thing up.

**---------------------------**

"Hey, I might be chosen by Rukawa-kun to be his girlfriend!" a girl said, looking at a hand mirror. "

"You sure?" the girl next to her asked, "look here. They need several requirements. It's really a hook or crook situation."

"Girl with straight A's since Elementary, not blonde. Purely Asian, living in Kanagawa, can tolerate a cold attitude, capable of cooking and housework, knows how to sing and dance, and 100 GIRL." The other girl read, and now she's panting. "You should present a bio data and then be ready to present yourself."

"Rukawa-kun never showed interest on girls because the girl he wants is just rare!" the girls cried out.

"Whatever happens, I'll try to do all of that!" a girl said, probably a member of the avid fan girls.

She began to list the requirements. Ayako tried to read the requirements as she was posting flyers around the campus. She suddenly laughed.

"Oh my god, Kogure must have exaggerated this!" she giggled again. "Well, does Rukawa really like an all-around and smart girl?"

"What? Is there really a girl living like this?" Sakuragi and Mitsui cried out. "That's too much impossible!"

"I know, so it would be really hard." Kogure said, smirking. "I'm sure lots of girls who are just wanting to possess him will back out. I've placed really testable skills so that we would know who's lying."

"Are you sure Rukawa could accept such a girl? Isn't he a woman-hater?" Ryota curiously asked.

"Well, I made him help me out in making this requirements. Of course I tried to ask him what kind of woman appeals to him so… I cam up with all of that." Kogure told them.

"Okay. We got it…" all the boys chorused.

**---------------------------**

"HEY!"

"Why are you late!" Sakuragi just received another blow from Akagi.

"That hurts!"

"Okay, team… we'll begin the interview." Kogure said. "Have you guys gathered the bio data? Then Rukawa-kun, you go in here now. As I have said, you choose the one who you really want. Take it easy. If you couldn't find her today, we still have tomorrow."

"I understand." He said.

**---------------------------**

"Hello, good morning, is this the Kouya Fast food?" a girl asked in the phone.

"Hai." The other line answered.

"I am one of the applicants for the new crew, I am Erin Machino. I do not know what time is my interview…" she said

"Machino…" the man said. "Oh, sorry… your bio-data is not here…"

"WHAT!" the girl exclaimed "that can't be! I am sure that I have mailed it to Shohoku street!"

"I'm sorry miss, but the street here is Shouku." The man answered. "just send us another one."

"Oh no…" Erin said. "where did the mailman brought it!"

**---------------------------**

They have evaluated a lot of girls already. Some tried their best to show off,and some just look like they were just fooling around. Some girls tried their best to sing, and some were so shy at Kaede.

"Haven't chosen anyone yet?" Akagi asked.

"No one." He said. "all of them are bluffers "

Mitsui giggled. "Yeah right, they just wanna be noticed by you."

"I guess it's over now. No one seems to be around now." Sakuragi said. "It's so tiring to watch them!"

Kaede shrugged. Then Ayako arrived. "I came from the office. They gave me a bio data sent at the school. They thought this was for the search."

She handled it to Kaede. "But no one's around now," Kaede murmured.

"Maybe it's mailed wrong," Akagi said, reading the envelope. "It's to Shohoku Street. I guess the address is wrong, and it landed here…"

Kaede read the bio-data. The applicant fit for their requirements. And when he looked at the picture of the applicant, he suddenly felt his heart beating so fast.

"It's not our applicant," Kogure said. "let's just go home now."

"Wait," Kaede said. "I think I knew who the girl should be!"

Everyone looked at him in shock.


	4. A Date: Part 1

Chapter Four: A Date: Part 1

---------------------------

"What? Who?" they all curiously asked.

Kaede shook his head. "No, what I mean is… someone like this… girl in this bio-data." He said softly.

"Let me see…" Sakuragi began, snatching the paper from him. "Not bad for your taste Ru, she's definitely cute."

"But…" Kaede was blushing. "Anyway, I'm not choosing a wrong mail."

"Why not go to the address here?" Mitsui asked. "Maybe, she'll like you!"

"Oh yeah." Ayako agreed. "No one declines a Rukawa Kaede…" she giggled.

"I'm definitely not trying." He said stubbornly and that seemed so final. So they stopped teasing him. But in his mind, he still wants to meet the girl personally. He took the bio data and folded it. He kept it in his coat.

(He wears a black turtleneck and a brown coat, with matching black pants. The season is Autumn, and it's nearly Winter.)

"Hey! Rukawa, you really don't know how to deal with girls…" Sakuragi said. "Hey, have you asked someone out already?" he curiously looked at his _friend_.

"Yeah," he answered. Everyone went giggling, and their expressions were unexplainable.

"We never knew that side of Rukawa!" Ayako cried out. Akagi was also surprised, and was now also tinted with red.

"Dad did it…" He suddenly said, still using 1-3 words reply.

"I see, so he's such a matchmaker!" Ryota exclaimed. "He desperately wants you to have a girlfriend!"

"Hmn, if this search does not make any sense or work out…" Kogure began "then we'll have to suggest one girl for Rukawa."

"What do you mean 'suggest'?" Ayako asked.

"Some nice girl that would like him and Rukawa would possibly like." Kogure answered, looking at different directions. Ryota came closer to Kogure.

"So it means that we're gonna be the one to matchmake huh?" Ryota concluded. "And that girl. That girl might be someone we ALL know."

"Nice conclusion!" Kogure exclaimed.

"But who?" Sakuragi asked. "Who in this campus? Ayako!"

Everyone looked at her. "Hey! Definitely NOT me! No way! I'm older than Rukawa! It's inappropriate!" she was quite blushing, waving her hands continuously. Kaede shrugged at this.

Ryota was also acting defensively. "Yeah! Sakuragi, you big fool!"

"What did you say, curly hair!"

"And what do you think of your red hair!"

"It's so soft and silky!"

"No way, you've got to be kidding! That hair of yours is so hard and oily!"

"What? It's not oil! It's Suave! I am using hair moisturizers!"

"Whatever, it looks oily to me…" Ryota continued.

"STOP THAT HAIR ARGUMENT NOW!" Akagi shouted, and everyone definitely kept quiet. Then they looked straight at Akagi,

"How about Gori's hair?" Sakuragi whispered. Ryota giggled. But Akagi's keen senses made him realize what the two boys are whispering about. He came to them and hit them simultaneously. Of course it hurt them.

"I have only one person to suggest." Akagi said, in a very serious tone. Everyone listened, and the sleepyhead Kaede became alert and awake.

Suddenly, Haruko came in. "Sumimasen, Big brother, I came here for your lunch…" she suddenly said, looking at everyone who's so serious. "What's going on here?"

She blushed when she saw Kaede seated at a chair, with everyone else standing beside and behind him. Her big brother was beside Kaede, and then he suddenly pointed out to Haruko.

"You want your lunch now?" she asked, bringing it out. Everyone giggled, except Kaede of course.

"Gori's just hungry!" Sakuragi cried out "that's why he has high blood pressure!"

"Idiot!" he slammed Sakuragi's head. "Haruko, come here."

"Hai." She answered softly, flinching and shyly heading to her brother and to where Kaede is seated. He was unemotionally staring at the basketball ring, with that blank expression. She finally arrived in front of them. Then her brother tapped her shoulder lightly, and said:

"Haruko, will you go out on a date with Rukawa?"

Everyone turned silent, and Kaede suddenly glanced at them…

---------------------------

"Nani!" Haruko exclaimed, "big brother, you're so weird!" she hit him with the lunchbox. It hurts.

Haruko was blushing. "How could you ask a question like that in front of many people!" she cried out.

"Y-Y-You d-don't really mean that, ne, Gori?" Sakuragi stammered.

"NOOOOOO!"

"She's not your girlfriend anyway!" Ryota murmured. Then he inched closer to Sakuragi. "Rukawa might not like her, so don't you worry." He whispered.

"B-But, but… Haruko-san is such a cute girl!" he insisted. "In case they'll be together… Ru might like her… and…"

"The problem will be solved!" Mitsui added. "Coach Anzai would just love captain's idea!"

"No way…!" Sakuragi tried to voice out. "I like to help Rukawa… but on the other hand…"

"As I've said, it won't work." Ryota whispered to himself.

---------------------------

"Eh?" Haruko exclaimed, revealing her weird side. "B-But…"

"It's fine." Kaede muttered, still with his blank expression.

"Okay." Akagi said. "meeting adjourned. Haruko, Rukawa, we'll be waiting for the result of this!"

"Don't tell me he treated this like a ninja mission or something of the CIA!" Mitsui said.

"Well, we don't know what would happen…" Kogure replied. "I hope he'll learn to like a great girl like Haruko."

"I agree." Ayako said. "I guess, it will be a happy experience for her."

Haruko and Rukawa were left standing by the bleachers. Haruko felt tensed, uneven to do or say something. But in case she would not initiate, nothing might happen. She knew that Rukawa is like that. She keeps on thinking what to say or do… until…

"Let's go." Kaede said, slowly offering his hand.

"R-Rukawa-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

She took his hand and they walked together out of the gym. Rukawa rubbed his cheek with his right pointing finger. Then he let out a sigh as soon as he saw the large crowd emerging from the gates. They were the "Rukawa rejects" and some were plain people who know what's happening.

"Hey get out of the way!" Mitsui and Ryota tried their best to drive out the noisy crowd of issue makers.

Sakuragi was sulking under a tree. He isn't happy about what's happening.

---------------------------

"Stop right there!" a masculine voice demanded, really shoving the large crowd. Suddenly, in a dramatic entrance, Aota and his "Judo Club Gang" appeared, with a very annoying smile…


	5. A Date: Part 2, An Odd Feeling

Chapter Five: A Date: Part 2, An Odd Feeling

---------------------------

"Don't you dare take her!" Aota began "or else…"

Kaede still had no reaction. He didn't reply, and he didn't also stop. Aota was rather irked by his actions.

"I said…!" he paused, seeing Kaede glare at him. Then Kaede let go of Haruko, and faced Aota.

"So, you really want to fight…!" Aota continued. "Very well, Mr. Popular… let me show you what Judo could bring you…!" He began to attack Kaede, and he dodged it with one quick side turn.

"What the---"

He almost gasped. "Try this!" he did a quick somersault, but he was still slow for Kaede.

"Stop it, Aota-kun!" Haruko yelled. But Aota was just filled with the green monster of jealousy. Haruko ran to her brother, "Big brother, stop them!"

"I just can't." Akagi said, looking tensed. "They're too vicious."

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko came to Sakuragi.

Sakuragi was busy watching and concentrated. "No way, now that the fight just became better…!" he said, putting his hands on his pocket. "My bet is Rukawa would loose!" He seems to enjoy it.

"Okay! Okay!" Ryota yelled. "Give your bets here! Who thinks Rukawa would win? Place your bets now!"

Ryota took the opportunity.

"Hey, Aota here!" Mitou said, on the other side. Turmoil quickly spread.

Captain Akagi came to Ryota and gave him a back slam. "What are you just doing!" he roared.

"N-Nothing!" Ryota said, quickly keeping his paraphernalia. Ayako entered the scene, and slammed Ryota with her large paper fan.

"Liar!" she yelled out.

---------------------------

Kaede's cold _Chinese _eyes stared annoyingly at Aota. Then he began to attack him. With few kicks and dodges, and some punches, he finished the mess Aota created. The rest were jaw-dropped. Rukawa is sure a sporty guy. And a fighter.

"I LOST----!" Sakuragi shouted, making the whole crowd and his teammates stare at him. Then he stopped for a while.

"… THE BET!" he continued, and they were sweat dropped.

"Hn, stupid monkey." Kaede murmured.

Then Kaede was surprised when…

"Amazing!" Aota cried out, clinging to Kaede. He tried to avoid him, but he sticks like a jellyfish. "You could join the Judo club! Leave that basketball team! Come join us!"

"No way."

"But, Rukawa… you have an extraordinary inborn skill!"

"I studied that."

"What do you mean?" Mitsui asked. Amazed as well. "You entered a school of Yakuzas?"

"Dad wanted me to study kickboxing, martial arts and some self-defense techniques." It was such a _long _explanation for him.

"C-O-O-L!" Aota cried out. "You are suited to the Judo Club! If you join, you'll be our instant President."

"No."

"Pretty please?" Aota asked.

"No."

"Oh, c'mon!" he insisted. Then Kaede pushed him out of the way. He looked behind him, and found Haruko.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Let's… go out now." It was a longer response. The "Rukawa Rejects" yelled at his _bravery_ but deep inside felt ultimately jealous about Haruko. Some newspaper people who were around at the said event took some pictures. Akagi took their cameras.

"He's dating my sister for club purposes." Akagi said. "It's nothing personal."

He did this because articles might release that Haruko was dumped in case he stopped going out with her. Of course it will be his fault. Akagi knew that Kaede agreed for his need, not because he is interested in his dearest sister. But still, because he knew that Haruko likes Kaede a lot, he hopes that he could learn to like her.

"Anyway, it's just a crush." Akagi began to think, "She might not be seriously in loved with him, isn't she?"

---------------------------

Haruko shyly walked with Rukawa Kaede. Being with this certain guy sure gives her this indescribable feeling. Mentioning of his name makes her blush, and what more if she's beside him? She tried her best not to be nervous, but it's of no avail.

Kaede seems to notice this. He doesn't understand why girls are like that. Except Ayako, he had never met any girl who doesn't appear that way in front of him. He shook that idea about girls.

_Since when did I think about girls in my mind?_

"Rukawa-kun? Are you okay?"

Rukawa's eyes meandered around the establishments. "Yeah. I'm just hungry."

"I haven't eaten yet too."

"Let's eat… lunch." He said. "Is fast-food okay with you?"

Haruko took a long time before she answered him. He's asking her decision. _Rukawa-kun is a very nice guy after all… _she thought, and she smiled. _And he talks about 8 words continuously…_

"Haruko?"

_Oh my god, he called me by first name! _She was so glad. They were being close at that moment, as Haruko was thinking. She slowly nodded her head, and they both walked towards a street called **Shouku Street**.

---------------------------

"Can I apply again?" the girl from last time, Erin, asked. "Please, my bio-data was mailed somewhere, and I don't know maybe there was an error or something…"

"But Miss, you must present another copy." The man said.

"C'mon, sir. It's just urgent. And I came from a long way here!"

"Miss, no bio-data, no interview. Besides, the missing slots were replaced now. I'm really sorry."

Erin turned back. "Great, I will have to make another of it." She told herself. "This is just so annoying!"

Her mood was quite changed. She was depressed about the happenings, and she does not know if she's still gonna find that bio-data or make another of that hassle.

Why does she need a job anyway if she'll grumble?

Erin wanted to leave her **rich** family. She hates them asking her to do what they want. They always compared her to her older sister, Mako, and she always appears wrong in front of her parents.

"I tried to please them, but nothing happens. I need to apologize again to grandma." She sighed.

Right now, she lives at a mansion with an old woman whose family members are at USA. The old woman which she calls 'grandma' and her family were close to her up to now, and that family treated her right as she knew: they all were pleased at her and they welcome her to their home. She was also like a family to them, and that's the way she feels too.

As she opened the door of the Kouya fast-food with her disappointed gestures, she suddenly hit someone in front of the door…

---------------------------

"Owww!" Kaede interjected. He knew he was busy looking at the girl behind the glass door. She seemed familiar, but he does not know her, or when and how did they met. He felt that seemingly unending palpitation again.

Erin was shocked on what her careless gestures had done.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized and bowed down, and then walked away like nothing had happened. Kaede was feeling a bit bizarre about his reaction when he saw that unknown girl.

"That's odd," he murmured. "I think… I know her…"

"Does it hurt?" Haruko asked with her utmost concern.

"It's nothing," he said, going in the fast-food. The female employees greeted them cheerfully. Kaede was still thinking about the girl from a while ago. He was just unconsciously walking, and Haruko pulled him away from colliding to the flat wall.

"Did that bump on the door caused you to act that way?" Haruko suddenly said. With that, Kaede came back to normal.

"Uh… no," he simply said. The female employees are all arguing on who will be the one to take his order.

As soon as he and Haruko had said their orders, they are to pay the food.

"I'll pay." Kaede suddenly said when he saw Haruko taking her wallet out.

"Okay," she was quite blushing.

Kaede put out from his coat his wallet, and then… he saw the bio-data he had kept a while ago. He suddenly stopped moving.

"I knew it!" he suddenly said. Haruko was surprised by his odd actions. Suddenly, he gave her a wad of cash from his wallet.

"I'm going out for a while, excuse me…" he said quickly. Haruko was frozen at that moment.

"Miss, the payment…" the cashier asked.

"O-Oh… here," she get the money Kaede had placed on her hands. It was more than enough. She kept it on her hand. When she glanced back, Kaede was really nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on with him?" she asked herself. "He's just… weird…"

"Here's your meal. Enjoy eating!" the cashier said. Some male employees helped her carry the tray. The female employees were so sad when they couldn't see Kaede not in there. Haruko remained silent as she was being led to a seat.

---------------------------

"I'm heading home, grandma.." Erin said, talking using her cellular phone. "Yeah. I didn't…"

"Go home now and I am cooking something special for you." Grandma said on the other line. "As special as you are to me."

"Really? Great!" she exclaimed happily. "Now my mood has changed. Thanks a lot, grandma."

Then a bus came, and she hurriedly got in.

---------------------------

Kaede continued running along the sidewalk, looking around.

"That girl is the one who owns this bio-data." He looked at the picture.

He continued his search, crossing the street and running fast, then ended up in a bus station. He looked around everywhere, but the girl was not in there. He concluded that the girl had already ridden a bus home.

"I missed." He murmured.

Again, he glanced at the bio-data. Then he read the name of the mysterious girl.

"Machino Erin." He said softly. He smiled, for the first time, but no one could actually see it. No one's around the bus station. Then…

"Oh yeah, I left her…!" Kaede looked at his watch. Luckily, only 15 minutes had passed. He hurriedly came back to the fast-food, with an unusual happy expression…


	6. More Changes

Chapter Six: More Changes

UPLOADING GOT SCREWED UP because of technical problems. I'm sorry, this is definitely not RukawaXHaruko. Please read the short summary. It was indicated there.

---------------------------

Kaede was catching his breath when he arrived back the Kouya fast-food. He found where Haruko was seated.

"Sorry, I just saw someone and---" he knew that he didn't want to tell her about all those stuff like how he thinks he feels for Erin.

"I'm just fine," she said, smiling. She noticed he was holding a paper, and she had a glance on the picture posted in it.

"What's that?"

Kaede's face was flushed, and it was so obvious. He was unable to say anything, and he was frozen for a while. "It's… a… bio-data… of… someone… that… must not be in my hands!" he explained slowly, trying to think of a nice _excuse_ (more appropriate: _of a LIE_).

"I see." Haruko said "and it belongs to a girl."

"Hey wait! It's not what it is… I mean…" he was out of words.

Haruko continued eating. Then she paused after Kaede had placed the bio-data carefully on his coat.

"You don't have to explain to me everything or tell me everything." She said sadly. "anyway, we're not in a serious relationship, aren't we?"

Kaede suddenly looked at her and he feels sorry for lying. He doesn't know how to answer her question. Then Haruko suddenly smiled at him.

"Anyway, let's forget it." She said. "here's your money. You were hurrying that you just gave me 600 yen!"

"Oh," he said. "Sorry,"

"Sorry?" she asked. "Why say sorry? It's really nothing! I am so happy to spend time with you…"

"Me too…" he just said out of the blue. Then he suddenly smiled. Haruko saw this, but his smile looks like it's not for her. He looks so different from that cold exterior everyone knows.

But still, his affection seems elusive for her.

Kaede was still pondering about Erin. Was it really coincidental? Just a while ago, he was amazed by her picture then afterwards he's seeing the girl in person.

_Fat chance,_ he thought. _I once do not believe in being attracted to someone, but… it feels nice._

"Haruko, there's something I wanted to… talk about…" he suddenly said without further notice. Haruko's nervousness came back to life.

---------------------------

"What's taking them so long?" Sakuragi asked. "Man, this sure is annoying!"

"Then go home, idiot." Akagi said in a very dangerous tone.

"N-No… I'm staying…" he said.

"Hey, buddy…" Ryota said, with teasing eyes. "You want us to have a bet?"

"Shut up!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

"Stop it, Haruko has arrived!" Ayako shouted.

Haruko arrived at their house about 2 PM.

"I'm going now." She said to Kaede, who was as silent as usual. "Thanks for today. Don't you worry, I'm sure if you try to go to that place, then the girl will possibly like you."

He looked at her. "I am not sure."

"Why lose confidence now?" she asked. "You can ask help to them…"

"I'll think it over. Maybe we'll see each other again," he smiled. "I'm just weird today."

Haruko waved her hand. "Bye."

"Bye," he said and he walked now. Haruko was watching him as he walks away. Suddenly, she felt hurt.

"I was definitely dumped," she said. "I knew it. On the first place, he's doing this because he follows what my brother said."

"… Anyway, I just need not to take it deeply." She told herself. "At least I've met the real Rukawa-kun. And I figured out that he is also capable of being in loved…"

"Oi! Haruko-san!" Sakuragi yelled from the door.

"Sakuragi-kun, hi." She said softly. "Is the team here too?"

"Yup." He answered. "What happened? Did he---"

Haruko shook her head. "He's not that interested in me." She murmured. "I-It's fine. I also have some news for you."

---------------------------

"I'm home." Kaede said, looking straight to where the surveillance camera is.

"Young Master, come in." a voice said. Then the gates opened.

Kaede was again welcomed by a line-up of maids. One was about to take his coat away to the laundry, but…

"Hey, I'm taking something from there!" he exclaimed frantically, and they all were surprised by his sudden actions. He got the bio-data from his coat's pocket and ran into his room.

"What's wrong with him?" the butler asked "He's usually not that lively. Maybe he's sick."

The other maids were so surprised by what the family's loyal butler quoted. It was weird to say that this guy is sick because he's so lively. It seems opposite.

On the other hand, they do not doubt that butler for he's been serving the Young Master for about 15 years already. Or maybe… Rukawa Kaede is just REALLY weird.

He was on his room, scanning the bio data Erin had written.

"Let's see… February 8 is her birthday. 15 years old?" he began to read. "Tamaki Private School For Girls. Not bad…"

"… Address… I got it." He said. But then a second thought came in. "Should I go?"

_"I'm going now." She said to Kaede, who was as silent as usual. "Thanks for today. Don't you worry, I'm sure if you try to go to that place, then the girl will possibly like you."_

"She might have a point." He said. "I'll go and give this back."

---------------------------


	7. Unpleasant incident

Chapter Seven: Unpleasant incident

Hello, I am back. I hadn't updated because I am busy studying… anyway, let's continue.

---------------------------

It's raining so hard the next day. Shohoku's classes were suspended earlier, and Kaede's simply bored, staying on his enormously large room. He can't keep himself busy, though he has his own indoor basketball court located somewhere at their mansion. He knows he has something to do, unfortunately, he can barely remember.

"Is this the effect of being a good student for a day?" he asked himself. "I wanted to do something."

Then his thoughts returned to the happenings yesterday.

_That girl named Erin._

Yes, he finally remembered. He was planning to go to her house, making use of the bio-data, which was unintentionally delivered to Shohoku high. What he wants is to meet her, and to return to her the form.

Another Kaede spoke sarcastically in his mind, _Why do you want to help her anyway? What's so special?_

He simply shrugged to himself. "I don't know,"

_Anyway, as I was saying, I do not need to go there. Moreover, it's raining hard!_

"But---"he replied, "a large part of me wants to."

He grabbed his raincoat. Then he returned to his _study _table, and his eyes slowly meandered on the bio data. Then his sight turned to the large mirror beside him (vanity mirror? Just kidding,) and he suddenly decided to change his clothes.

_Are you sure, you'll go out?_ His 'conscience' spoke up once more.

"Yeah. I told you." He murmured. "Bug me later."

---------------------------

"Haruko?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter with you?" Takenori Akagi asked, walking towards his little sister. "You seem different. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing to worry about, brother." She answered as she smiled.

"It's something to do with yesterday." Akagi sat down in the seat in front of Haruko. "You don't have to deny it."

"It is obvious then," Haruko said.

"Why won't it be? You did not talk afterwards." He answered her. "I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I shouldn't have done it. I knew that you like him either. I'm really sorry for trying to---"

"It's no big deal, brother. I also knew from the start that he does not like me."

"Then why didn't you just--"

She shook her head lightly. "I'm alright. At least I had some time with a super rookie!"

Akagi smiled, "That's a positive look at it. I'm happy about that." He said, getting off his seat. "I need to do something, excuse me."

"Okay." She answered.

"My brother really cares about how I feel; now I do not feel the pain." Haruko thought. "I wonder if Rukawa-kun had thought of that… maybe,"

Her sight turned to the window, and to the dark skies. "I think he did thought of it."

---------------------------

"I'm going out." Kaede said, pointing to the gate. "Please open,"

"But your parents strictly told us to let you out because---" the butler tried to explain, but the Kaede's eyebrows began to intersect. "Well, where are you going, young master Kaede?"

"Uh… somewhere," he muttered.

His butler gave him a peculiar look. "You're not the type of person who goes out on this cold rainy day…"

"I've changed,"

"Really?" he exclaimed. "I've heard of it too… and it might be good… right?"

He nodded. "Please let me go?"

Their butler sighed. "Okay, okay. You really know I can't stand not to grant what you want,"

He smiled. "Thanks!" then he abruptly left, wearing the hood of his raincoat. Their butler looked at him admiringly,

"He is starting to return to his real self…" he said, "It's like I see in him once more the little Kaede I look after many years ago…"

---------------------------

"Oh, wow!" Erin exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Yay! Finally, I'll see him again!"

"Don't get too excited, I think I was wrong to break the surprise!" Grandma chuckled. "Ren might get angry with me… It won't be too long. He's returning now."

"I cannot wait to see Ren again." Erin's face turned red.

"I saw that!" Grandma teased her. "I know that my grandson misses you too."

Ren Akiyama is Grandma's only son. He is Erin's childhood friend (and sweetheart), and they've been together in Kanagawa since they were preschool kids. He is the same age as Erin, only 2 months older. His grandma loves him so much, and when he was a boy, he usually stayed by her side, together with little Erin. Since both their parents were so busy that time, the only place where they stay is at the house of his grandma. Erin's big sister Mako, who is about 10 years older than Erin is, seldom goes with them because she says she's too old to play with them.

When Erin and Ren were 10 years old, they have to separate ways already. Ren is going with his parents to stay at America, and because of that, Erin made Ren promise her that he will return someday and will never leave her. It was a childish promise, but since he's returning, Erin knew it was something good.

"It won't be too long, Ren." Erin thought. "We'll finally see each other again."

---------------------------

Kaede is already at the bus stop. When he looked at the pocket of this raincoat, he saw his I-pod on it. He quickly turned it on, and listened to music, of course. Suddenly, he saw a black cat crossing the street. He tried his best to get its attention to come to him. He walked closer to it, then he saw an approaching van.

"Hey, look out, kitty!"

He instinctively snatched the cat to save it, but…

---------------------------

"Yes, this is Mrs. Akiyama," grandma answered the phone. It was the police. "What do you need?"

"Ma'am, please don't be shocked. The plane where Mr. Ren Akiyama is crashed yesterday. He's in a terrible condition… and he's here at Kanagawa general hospital right now. According to his ID, you are his sole relative here at Kanagawa."

She could not reply to person calling. It might be a joke, but…

"Oh God!" Erin cried. "Grandma! Grandma!"

Grandma glanced at Erin's direction. Erin stands in front of the TV set, and she is too shocked to move. It was really there, on the news, that the plane from USA crashed several minutes ago, and it was already covered by the media.

Grandma dropped the phone, and then she shook her head…

"…Ren…"

---------------------------

"Oh my god, is he going to be alright?" a man asked while running after the nurses going to the ER. "Answer me!"

"We will do everything about this," a doctor said.

"Oh my god… oh my god!" the man was getting more nervous. He was a bit drunk that afternoon, and he hadn't noticed the raven-haired guy who crossed the street.

His identity wasn't known yet, and upon saving a black cat… unfortunately was hit by the van. It was quite stupid for him to do such a thing which caused this. The man who hit him remained in a nervous condition as the police came to him.

"He has no ID. We only got this bio-data and this I-pod."

The man looked at them. "I'm liable for this."

"Let's go." The police said that they should investigate, using the folded bio-data located on his coat. They plan to call the phone number written there, and…

---------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY:**

---------------------------

"Erin!" Grandma cried. "open the door!"

Erin remained in her room after knowing the incident. She cannot accept the fact: the reality that the person she's waiting for is currently in danger.

"God, what might happen to him?" she thought as tears flowed in her eyes. "Please do not let something bad happen…"

Ren's grandma still kept herself calm, and she's getting ready to go to the hospital. Suddenly, their phone rang.

"Hello, is this the house of Miss Erin Machino?"

"This is her guardian right now, what do you need?"

"Ma'am, this is the police. We need her to come right now here at Kanagawa General Hospital."

"Why?" she was surprised. That hospital is where Ren and the other plane survivors were brought. "is it about my grandson?"

"If she can't come, you can come along ma'am. We just need you to identify a person."

"Alright."

Though confused, Ren's grandma went to the hospital. And she wanted to know Ren's condition right now…

---------------------------


End file.
